Honey
by Your Kidney
Summary: When Sasuke's depressed, he drowns his sorrow with the sweetness of honey. Naruto takes it upon himself to find out what's wrong. NaruSasu ONESHOT


Honey, by InsaneBlackHeart

Naruto was taking the long way back from Ichiraku's: Iruka had brought him there as a "welcome home safe" gift after a week-long mission. He tried to be nice and cut back slightly on his intake of ramen, but his resolve broke when Iruka challenged him to a ramen-eating contest. Naruto's ex-sensei, to both of their surprises, won by a single bowl.

He laughed, remembering his look of utter disbelief.

'What's so funny, dobe?'

Naruto dropped his jacket which he was dragging behind him. 'Meep!'

Sasuke was up in a tree, spooning a thick, amber liquid out of a bowl into his mouth.

Don't startle me like that!' And in answer to his friend's question, continued. 'Iruka beat me in a ramen-eating contest.'

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he slipped out of the tree. Naruto caught him just in time.

'Honey?' he asked, and dipped a finger into it. The blond sucked it off with a smile. 'Any reason behind it? Or does the stony Uchiha just like to indulge?'

He rolled his eyes. 'And why should I tell you?'

'Because we're friends!'

Sasuke's eyes widened., 'W-what?'

Naruto grinned. 'You're my friend, teme!' From the dark-haired teen's expression, it was clear he was not used to hearing those words. 'Is it so strange? Now come on! Tell me!'

Sasuke caved and sat down heaveily, Naruto following. 'It's my weird way of warding off depression.'

The Kyuubi vessel blinked dumbly. 'Huh? You get depressed? I mean…you're always glaring at me, but…' He paused. 'Is this my fault?'

The Uchiha laughed. 'Kind of, yeah…' he muttered softly, not intending for Naruto's fox hearing to pick up on it, who wisely remained quiet.

In the stifling silence Sasuke took another bite of his honey, the same absent-minded, lost-in-thought expression on his face.

It was Naruto who generally broke silences, and so he continued in the norm.

'How does eating honey elp you cop?' he asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. 'The sweetness drowns out any other feeling, which is always depression if it gets this far.'

'Oh. So what is the high and might Sasuke depressed about this time?'

He blushed. 'Unrequited love.'

Naruto burst out laughing. 'What'll Sakura say! Oh, I so want to see her face when she finds out!'

'It's not funny! And what makes you think it isn't her in the first place?'

While seeming to ponder the question, Naruto took the spoon out of Sasuke's hand and slowly licked the remaining honey off of it. He earned a light flush.

'Because it's not.' Naruto smirked. He was on an important mission to get his best friend to confess who he liked, even though he was nearly positive who it was. 'Besides, aren't you gay?'

'W-What! How did you come up with that!' His beet red face was enough proof. Naruto laughed.

'You are. Is it Kiba?'

'No.'

'Shino?'

'No.'

Chouji?' Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's face.

'No.'

'Shika?'

'That lazy bastard!'

'I'm running low on ideas! Just save yourself the trouble and _tell me!_'

'You're driving me insane.'

'Gaara?'

'A head shake.

'Kankuro?'

'Oh god.'

'Neji?'

'Not my type. I don't like being uke.'

'You know from experience?'

Sasuke blushed.

'I take that as an "Of course I've screwed half of the young, male population o Konoha and been seme!" blush.' He revieved a rather nasty glare.

'Dear lord above…tell me it's not Kakashi!'

'You wound me so,' Sasuke remarked dryly in response.

'Iruka?'

'Nope.'

'Them at the same time?'

'As much fun as it is, no.'

Naruto looked like a fish out of water. 'Tell me you didn't just say that.'

'And I'd do it a gain, but still no.'

'So…how many of the ones I just listed have you _not_ slept with?'

'Chouji and Kankuro.'

'You've done it with Shino! But…'

'He's quite good with his mouth.'

Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation. 'I don't understand you! How come ou still act like you've got a telephone pole shoved up your ass?'

Sasuke's semi-amused mood vanished instantly and he dropped a huge dollop of honey into his mouth. 'It's all to distract me from jumping the one I _really_ like.'

'Sasuke, the only guy you haven't screwed in Konoha, it sounds like, is _me!'_

He rolled his eyes at the blond. 'Brilliant deduction, dobe.'

Naruto grinned. 'I knew it!'

Sasuke hit his crush over the head. 'Then why didn't you say so before?'

'This way's more fun!'

Without any warning, Naruto pulled the young Uchiha towards him so their lips met. Sasuke soon became bored with the chaste kiss and forced Naruto's mouth open. Their tongues battled roughly while the dark-haired teen forced the blonde to the forest floor. He slipped off Naruto's white t-shirt in order to gain access to his beautifully tanned skin that soon became subject to hot, wet kisses.

His bowl of honey lay forgotten off to the side.

SASUNARU**SASU**KAKA**IRU**

Naruto sat down at a booth in Ichiraku's later the next day with Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka.

'So…' he started, looking at his sensei. 'You two and Sasuke?'

Iruka blushed, Kakashi sweatdropped, and Sasuke laughed.

**(A.N. They're OOC, but meh, whatever. REVIEW! I command of thee!)**


End file.
